Mirrors may brake but I'm always lucky to have you
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Late one night Ash, Misty and Brock stayed at a Poke'mon Center. Expecting for a nights rest, Misty gets raped. *Warning* Does not contain extreme graphic parts, but does contain rape feelings and the aftermath of rape. Nothing to serious, but be warned d


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon. I wish I did, but I unfortunately don't.

A/N: Important notice: This story contains Rape. Nothing to graphic, but the series will contain rape like problems. Though I have never experienced rape and hopefully never will, my friend has. This is dedicated to her. For better reasons I will not say her name. God bless her and all of you have went through this experience. This story was not made to be funny or humorous, but seriously. If you or anybody you know has went through rape, help make a difference tell the proper authorities. 

Ages:

Ash: 16

Misty:17

Brock:22

Mirrors may brake but I'm always lucky to have you

"Goodnight guys, don't stay up to late." Nurse Joy said as she walked off down the hall.

"Night." Ash and Misty replied.

"Oh no, please don't go Joy, unless I come with you, please." Brock begged.

"Come on lover boy." Misty sighed as she dragged him off.

"Ready for bed Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Well goodnight guys." Ash said as he walked over to his room.

"Night Ash." Misty said, "I might as well hit the sack too."

She went through the same hall as Ash and went to her room.

"I guess I'll go to bed too. Who am I talking to?" Brock questioned himself, "No one, as always."

"Well goodnight nobody." Brock added to his self.

"Goodnight Togepi." Misty said happily.

"Togi!" Togepi replied.

"See you in the morning." Misty said as she laid down upon her semi large bed.

__

During the night, the thunder roared and the wind howled. The tree branches scratched along the window causing Misty to stir often. Rain drizzled from the midnight's sky. The moon did not appear but only behind clouds. Poke'mon of all types hid for cover during this dreaded night. Misty sighed she couldn't take much more of this racket, she'd go mad! Why couldn't she sleep like Togepi, whom slept peacefully and quietly, why? Misty tried once more to fall asleep, no luck. Suddenly a screeching sound of some sort came upon from the window. Misty turned quickly and looked. nothing, probably just the wind she thought. Once more the screeching took place. Darn wind! she thought. But this time an intruder came in. Dressed in black. Face was invisible, well at least hidden well by a mask. Misty yipped but not before being slapped. She fell to the bed. Black, black, black was her scene.

"Wake up Ash." Brock said as he knocked on his door.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ash replied half asleep.

"Well I'm going to talk to Nurse Joy. You can have the honor of waking up Misty." Brock announced.

"And getting hit over the head with her mallet." Brock added under his breath.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ash sighed.

"Pikachu go wake up Misty." Ash instructed.

"Pika." Pikachu replied.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked quietly. No answer. _Usually she would answer to Pikachu. He called once more. _

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu replied as he entered her room. He jumped upon the bed and looked at her. He stood in shock. Misty lay there, naked, cold, and scared.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied as he ran out of the room.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled to Ash.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"Something's wrong with Misty?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded twice.

__

Ash stormed from his room and ran around the corner. He couldn't remember any screaming or yelling from the night earlier. He came up to her room and opened the door. He stood stunned. He blinked wishing this was a dream. He may have had arguments with Misty telling her how much he didn't like her, but this was too bad. He couldn't handle it. He ran over to Misty.

"Misty are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm scared." Misty replied. _Ash took the blanket and wrapped up Misty. Misty cringed onto Ash for help. _

"It'll be alright." Ash whispered into her ear.

__

Ash picked up the phone on the table and dialed up the front desk.

"Room 123, what's the problem?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Nurse Joy...Nurse Joy, Misty has been raped." Ash reported.

"What?!" Nurse Joy asked in shock.

"She's been raped, please get help.' Ash begged.

"I'll call the police and be in there right away." Nurse Joy replied.

"Thank you." Ash said.

__

He hung up the phone, Misty still in his arms. He never knew how much Misty meant to him till today. The feeling of this person, this girl, holding onto him. Needing him was tremendous. He gently rubbed her back. Still she was scared, after what happened who wouldn't? What was he to do? He knew nothing of things of this sort non-the less a person being in danger besides his help. Misty still cringing onto him began to soften her cries. Ash looked down to her and whispered, "What happened?"

"I don't know.. This man came and.." Her voiced trailed off.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." Ash stopped her.

"Thank you." Misty replied.

"Where is she?" Nurse Joy asked as she ran into the room.

"Oh good you're here." Ash said.

"Oh Misty, are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked. Misty shook her head, to scared to speak, to afraid that that man will come back and do what he did that night again.

"Come on, we need to get some tests done on you and get you to give us some information." Nurse Joy instructed.

"Tests for what?" Ash asked.

"She could have gotten a disease of some sort." Nurse Joy explained, "No time to lose, I'll repot to you what's going on."

"Ash..." Misty cried.

"It'll be okay. I'll be waiting." Ash replied. _Chancy brought in a stretcher for Misty. Nurse Joy helped her to the bed and the rushed her down the hall._

"I got to go find Brock." he said.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as he walked into the room.

"Nurse Joy is handling Misty now, we need to go find Brock." Ash informed his small friend.

"Pika pi." Pikachu replied.

"You can't find him?" Ash asked.

"Pi." Pikachu replied.

"Let's go check once more." Ash instructed.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu replied as he ran out the door.

__

Ash began to walk out the door. He turned around and looked around the scene. he saw the open window and the bed sheets scattered upon the floor. There was a struggle, he thought. A tear fell from his right eye. Misty was hurt, physically and emotionally. She really needed him now or so he thought. He walked out the room, but something stopped him. He saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and it read,

Poke'mon Breeders Association

for all Poke'mon

breeders on July 24, 2006. Please

R.S.V.P.

783-721-5326 for more info.

__

What was Brock's paper doing in here? Ash thought.

"He couldn't, he wouldn't." Ash said to himself. _He stormed out of her room, on a rampage to find Brock. f he did this to her, he would pay. Nobody knew how much Ash loved Misty and he wasn't about to let some dirty little want-to-play with me boy get in his way, hell no!_

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he went into Brock's room.

"Hey come on in Pika-pal." Brock said.

"Pika, pi, pika pi Pikachu." Pikachu said fast.

"What?" Brock asked. _But before Pikachu could explain, Ash rampaged through the room and practically strangled Brock till he was out of air._

"What was that for?!" Brock asked.

"You..raped..Misty!" Ash yelled.

"I did what?!" Brock yelled in horror.

"You know what you did you sick ass hole!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, good there you are!" Nurse Joy announced.

"What is it?" Ash asked, eyes wide open.

"Misty wants to talk to you urgently." Nurse Joy replied.

"Hey Misty, how you doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm a little tired and sore." Misty replied.

"What did you need?" Ash asked._ Scared of what to say, what to do next. He had no clue of what was going on in Misty's mind, non-the less his own._

"I just wanted to thank you, you know this morning and everything.." Her voice trailed off.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Misty replied. _She looked out the window. She didn't know what t feel. She felt weird around men non-the less boys. What was she to do? Or to even think? She was just raped and now her she is...not knowing what to do. She looked to Ash, who looked just as confused as her. Why'd she bother asking him? Well for one he is a male and second he seemed to be easier to talk to ._

"Ash can I ask you a question?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Ash replied.

"Will you ever do to me, what that man did to me?" Misty asked hesitantly._ She looked down, scared of the answer._

"I would never." Ash replied.

"You promise?" Misty asked.

"I don't even know why he did it to you." Ash informed.

'Who was it?" Misty asked. _A tear fell from her eye. _

"I have a suspect, but nothing yet." Ash sighed.

"Ash I know everything about..safe..sex and ..sex, but what if I get pregnant?" Misty asked. _Ash blushed at the topic but thought he should answer. Misty on the other hand turned her face away, she felt ashamed of talking about sex to a boy his age. He was old enough to understand but she didn't want to make him uncomfertable._

"Don't worry about that know, let's just make sure we catch this man and about your health." Ash replied.

****

I hope you enjoyed part 1 of Mirror's may brake, but I'm always lucky to have you. I say once more, If you have been raped in any way, shape, or form. Please tell your local authorities. Rape is a crime, it should be taken seriously. No matter what the case, please tell the authorities. 

~*Sabrina*~

__

~~In loving dedication to my friend number 50 on the basketball team and one of my best friends, I will always love you. Also to all those of you who have been through rape. 


End file.
